Merry Christmas
by Aphykit
Summary: Noël chez les Schwarz...


Sept heures sonnèrent.

Bradley Crawford leva et regarda la pendule. Il était temps. Il replaça le couvercle sur la casserole fumante et baissa le feu. Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers la salle à manger. Schuldig était en train d'allumer les bougies. Crawford regarda la table d'un œil critique : hum, il faudrait demander à Schuldig d'enlever deux des verres à vin. Nagi n'avait pas encore l'âge de boire et Farfarello… Bradley sentit une goutte de sueur coulait dans sa nuque. Non, il ne fallait pas laisser l'Irlandais boire, sous aucun prétexte !

Le médium finit d'inspecter la table et émit un sifflement admiratif. Schuldig s'était surpassé cette année. Une nappe d'un rose tendre ornée la table. Dessus étaient disposées, avec une géométrie parfaite, quatre assiettes. Une rangée de couverts étincelants s'alignaient de chaque côté de celles-ci et les verres à pieds aux amples courbes ne demandaient qu'à se remplir du précieux nectar vermillon.

Avisant Crawford, Schuldig lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se remettre au travail, lissant la nappe avec application et réarrangeant les branches de sapin posées ça et là afin de rappeler la saison. Satisfait, Bradley retourna dans la cuisine. Il entrouvrit le four et décida d'attendre encore un peu. Puis il se releva et, soulevant le couvercle de la casserole, remua une dernière fois avec attention avant de la retirer du feu. Il ouvrit un placard, saisi un plat en porcelaine de chine et le remplit avec le contenu de la casserole dont le parfum épicé se répandit agréablement dans la pièce.

Il s'occupa ensuite du four. S'équipant de gant de chaleur en forme de cochon –une folie de Schuldig- il se saisit du plat et l'abandonna sur la table le temps de chercher une planche et un grand couteau. Alors qu'il entamait son travail de découpe, Schuldig vint s'adosser au montant de la porte, l'observant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tu sais que tu es très séduisant comme ça, commenta-t-il.

Bradley baissa les yeux vers son tablier à fleurs et son long couteau dégoulinant de sauce avant d'éclater de rire. Le télépathe hocha la tête en guise de salut et disparut de nouveau dans le couloir. Crawford retourna alors à sa besogne. Après avoir examiné la bête quelques secondes, il enfonça la lame sous l'aile et recommença à découper. Petit à petit, le plat de porcelaine se trouva enrichi de morceau de viande, soigneusement disposés. Une fois qu'il fut plein, le médium le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle à la manger. Après avoir déposé le plat sur la table, il enleva son tablier et alla le suspendre derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Il se rendit ensuite au salon. Là, Nagi pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur portable en pestant tandis que Farfarello arrachait consciencieusement toutes les épines du sapin.

I'll hurt God, scandait-il en détruisant minutieusement l'arbre symbole de la naissance du fils du Créateur.

Crawford inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait servir d'acheter un sapin de Noël chaque année. Pourtant, Nagi insistait toujours pour qu'ils en aient un et après, il s'en désintéressait totalement au profit de l'Irlandais.

A table, déclara Bradley à ses deux compagnons avant de se mettre en quête de Schuldig.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger en traînant les pieds.

Je parie qu'on a encore de la dinde, chuchota Nagi à Farfarello.

Tss, tss ! Le réprimanda Crawford, qui savait déjà qu'il allait dire ça. On ne méprise pas les traditions !

Il fouilla l'appartement pièce par pièce afin de trouver le télépathe mais ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Alors qu'il se résignait à abandonner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Schuldig apparut, une bouteille de vin poussiéreuse à la main.

Je me disais que c'était une bonne occasion, expliqua-t-il en montrant son trophée au médium.

Un Château les Graves 1991 ! Schuldig, je ne te savais pas aussi attentionné.

Le jeune homme sourit et désigna la table sur laquelle reposait la dinde aux marrons.

Et toi, tu ferais une bonne épouse, le railla-t-il.

Bradley se permit un sourire puis s'empara de la bouteille afin de la déboucher et de la transvaser dans une magnifique carafe à décanter en cristal. Cela fait, il revint dans la salle à main où tous les Schwarz étaient maintenant réunis autour de la table. Crawford posa la carafe et, prenant les couverts de service, demanda à Nagi de lui approcher son assiette. Celui-ci maugréa qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger de la dinde mais il s'exécuta quand même. Le médium ne tint pas compte de ses remarques et le servit généreusement. Il fit ensuite un signe à Farfarello qui tendit son assiette avec avidité, se disant sûrement que manger une créature vivante blesserait Dieu. Bradley servit ensuite Schuldig et termina par sa propre assiette.

Se rasseyant, il attrapa son verre que le télépathe avait rempli et le leva. Nagi, qui avait déjà commencé à manger, reposa ses couverts un peu honteux et leva son verre de coca. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous trinqué, Crawford prit la parole.

Nous voilà réunis pour fêter Noël, commença-t-il. Je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes toujours au complet et prie pour que cela continue comme ça encore longtemps…Nagi, je sais ce que tu vas dire, abstiens-toi tu veux. Donc, oui, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël !

Frohe Weihnachten ! S'exclama Schuldig à son tour.

Nagi maugréa un vague « Joyeux Noël » avant de se lancer à l'attaque de son assiette. Farfarello resta muet, ne voulant pas satisfaire le vieux barbu. Crawford reposa son verre et attrapa ses couverts. Il se mit alors à désosser son aile avec une adresse fruit d'une longue pratique.

Vous vous imaginez si les Weiss nous voyaient comme ça, savourant notre repas de Noël en famille, intervint soudain Schuldig.

Nagi faillit s'étouffer avec un os.

Ils riraient bien, répliqua-t-il, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

Ils verraient que nous sommes des gens civilisés, nous, objecta Bradley, un brin outré, pas des fleuristes en mal d'aventure !

Je me demande ce qu'ils font, réfléchit tout haut Nagi, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

Ils sont sûrement en train de gémir sur leur pauvre sort de justiciers non reconnus, fit Crawford d'un air dégagé, sirotant élégamment son vin.

Peut-être vont-ils aller à la messe de minuit, suggéra Schuldig, malicieux. Histoire de se repentir ! C'est toujours comme ça avec les assassins qui ne s'assument pas. Il faut toujours qu'ils se plaignent d'avoir du sang sur les mains, ils se refusent toute vie normale, tout retour en arrière, affirmant qu'il est trop tard, qu'il sont déjà damnés. Et après, quand vous leur faîte remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas si différents de vous, ils s'enflamment, ils se vexent, ils vous assomment avec leurs grands concepts sur le bien et le mal, ils soutiennent qu'ils servent la justice, ils vous traitent d'engeance du mal et bla bla bla…

Il soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel. Bradley continuait à manger en hochant la tête à intervalle régulier. Nagi, les coudes sur la table et le menton entre les mains, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, une expression un peu niaise sur le visage. Quant à Farfarello, lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir écouté un traître mot de la tirade de Schuldig.

Le télépathe regarda l'Irlandais d'un air contrit. Celui-ci semblait bien plus intéressé par les zébrures rouges qui se formaient alors qu'il promenait son couteau sur le dos de sa main.

Farfarello ! Regarde la nappe, elle va encore être toute tachée ! Ce n'est pas toi qui fait la lessive dans cette maison, à ce que je sache !

Le borgne leva la tête vers Crawford, apparemment étonné de cette interruption.

Quand je disais que tu ferais une bonne épouse…murmura Schuldig en souriant.

Bradley fronça les sourcils mais garda les yeux fixés sur les gouttes pourpres qui continuaient à s'écraser sur la nappe blanche. Prenant pitié du médium, Schuldig s'éclipsa une seconde et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie. Il s'assit en face de Farfarello et se mit à lui bander consciencieusement la main. Il fit un petit nœud à la fin et lâcha la main blessée.

Et voilà Farfie ! Et tâche de faire un peu plus attention à toi à l'avenir, demanda-t-il avec une sincérité inhabituelle.

Un court silence plana sur la pièce avant que Crawford ne se lève pour aller chercher le dessert. Il revint avec une bûche glacée et un grand sourire. A son approche, trois visages s'illuminèrent.

De la bûche ! S'exclama Nagi avec ravissement.

On dirait que tu as renoncé à ton habituel flan aux carottes, commenta Schuldig avec un sourire en coin.

Bradley haussa les épaule et posa le gâteau sur la table.

Certes, c'est moins diététique mais je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir !

Nagi était aux anges, il fixait la bûche avec des yeux avides. Schuldig s'attendait presque à voir de la salive dégouliner sur son menton.

Au chocolat ! Son parfum préféré…

Il mit brusquement sa main devant sa bouche et son visage se décomposa lentement.

Son parfum préféré ? Répéta Schuldig d'un air intéressé. Aaaah, quand petit Nags deviendra grand…

Il joignit les mains dans une attitude faussement attendrie. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette en se maudissant d'en avoir trop dit.

Si nous pouvions passer sur ce sujet, grinça Bradley contrarié, je pense que cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Et il lança un regard appuyé à Nagi, un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Histoire de faire baisser la tension, Farfarello tendit nonchalamment son assiette à Crawford. Celui-ci reprit sa contenance et se mit à découper la bûche. Une fois qu'ils furent tous servis, un silence gêné s'installa. Nagi n'osait pas lever les yeux de son assiette et Crawford ruminait de sombres pensées. Néanmoins, il resservit Nagi dès que celui-ci eut fini son assiette. Le jeune garçon leva des yeux étonnés vers le médium et Schuldig lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas et vint alors le moment qu'ils attendaient tous : les cadeaux ! Bradley débarrassa rapidement la table et les Schwarz se réunirent autour de leur sapin. L'arbre n'avait pas vraiment fière allure depuis que Farfarello s'y était attaqué mais Nagi essaya de camoufler les branches dénudées avec des guirlandes. A son pied était posé un petit tas de paquets emballés dans des papiers plein de couleurs. Une lueur de joie brillait dans les yeux de Nagi qui, après tout, était toujours un enfant mais même Schuldig souriait joyeusement.

Nagi, commences ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et saisit un gros paquet rouge sur lequel son nom était inscrit. Il arracha le papier avec fébrilité, levant la tête par moment pour avoir un signe d'encouragement de la part de ses amis. Une fois le papier enlevé, il ne restait plus qu'une boîte en carton. Nagi l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de joie. Il posa précipitamment la boîte sur le sol et se mit à sortir son contenu.

Waouh ! Un nouveau processeur ! Mais…c'est le dernier modèle japonais, il n'a même pas été mis en vente, comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour l'obtenir ?

Crawford sourit d'un air mystérieux.

Et ça, c'est une carte mère ! Il y a même une nouvelle carte graphique ! C'est merveilleux, je vous remercie tous énormément !

Schuldig hocha la tête en souriant.

A toi maintenant, Farfarello ! Dit-il en saisissant un paquet bleu et en le tendant à l'Irlandais.

Celui-ci attrapa le cadeau et découpa le papier avec le couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Puis il ouvrit le carton et en sortit un superbe crucifix doré à la feuille d'or et orné de pierres précieuses.

C'est un des plus sacrés qui soit, expliqua Schuldig, je l'ai récupéré au cours d'un de mes voyages à Rome. Fais-en ce que tu veux…

Farfarello semblait déjà concentré sur la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour détruire l'œuvre d'art afin de produire un maximum de dégâts.

Bradley, invita finalement l'Allemand en désignant un paquet vert émeraude.

Le médium s'en empara et commença à défaire le papier cadeau minutieusement, enlevant chaque scotch en essayant d'arracher le moins possible de papier. Une fois le déballage terminé, il plia soigneusement le papier et le posa à côté de lui. Il tenait à présent entre ses mains un grand livre joliment relié. Crawford lut rapidement le titre et une expression de joie se peignit sur son visage.

Les 100 meilleures recettes d'Antonio Cariccelli ! Mais ce livre est en rupture de stock depuis des mois ! S'exclama-t-il.

C'est Nagi qu'il faut que tu remercies, c'était son idée, répondit le télépathe en désignant le jeune garçon. Moi, je n'ai fait que donner un coup de main avec Farfie.

Crawford se tourna vers Nagi et commença à l'inonder de remerciement en lui racontant la vie du célèbre cuisinier tout en lisant certaines recettes à voix haute. Le jeune garçon se mit à rougir devant tant d'expressivité de la part de son aîné et essaya vainement de le convaincre que ce n'était rien.

Les deux autres étant bien occupés, ce fut finalement Farfarello qui tendit le dernier paquet couleur or à Schuldig. Celui-ci le prit avec délicatesse, souriant gentiment à l'Irlandais. Puis, ne tenant plus, il ouvrit son cadeau. A l'intérieur, il y avait un superbe manteau noir corbeau avec un bandana et des lunettes assorties. Schuldig se leva et enfila le vêtement : il lui descendait jusqu'au cheville et s'adaptait parfaitement à sa silhouette. L'Allemand fit plusieurs tour sur lui-même et le manteau s'anima sous l'effet de la vitesse, virevoltant élégamment autour de lui.

Il est tout simplement magnifique, commenta Schuldig en rentrant ses mains dans les poches avant d'admirer la ceinture.

C'est vrai qu'il te va bien ! Renchérit Nagi. C'est Brad qui l'a choisi !

Ne m'appelle pas Brad, grogna celui concerné.

Nagi ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Mais les lunettes et le foulard, c'est Farfarello et moi qui les avons choisis, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Schuldig donna une tape dans le dos de Crawford et sourit.

Merci ! Avec ça je suis sûr que je vais en séduire plus d'une, fit-il avec un air malicieux.

Tous les paquets ayant été ouverts, les Schwarz savourèrent encore un peu leur réveillon mais bien vite la fatigue les rattrapa et Nagi fut le premier à déclarer qu'il allait se coucher. Il serra amoureusement la boîte contenant les composants informatiques et disparut dans sa chambre. Peu après, ce fut Farfarello qui s'éclipsa discrètement avec le crucifix, ne supportant déjà plus la vue de l'objet et décidant qu'on pouvait sûrement en faire une meilleure utilité…

Finalement, Schuldig et Crawford se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand salon. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et se servirent un dernier verre de vin. L'Allemand soupira d'aise et admira la vue que leur offrait la grande baie vitrée. Bradley demeurait silencieux mais il partageait la douce torpeur qui avait envahi le télépathe.

Noël est toujours un moment spécial, lâcha Schuldig après un moment.

Crawford hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

J'espère que l'on en aura encore bien d'autre, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Et l'image de quatre sauvages hurlant se peignit dans leur esprit, mais elle disparut rapidement…

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé mais j'ai résisté à l'envie de donner un trench à Schu-chan ! Comme ça il rejoint les méchant au summum de la classe ! 


End file.
